As novas caras do Zodiáco
by Barbara Amorim
Summary: Os cavaleiros do Zodiaco acabaram de sair de mais uma luta cansativa e todos foram passar uns dias na casa de saori...até que foram surpreendidos por belos rostos...e muitos rolos ainda irão por vir...
1. Chapter 1

As novas caras no Zodíaco

Depois da saga de Poiseidon,os cavaleiros se juntaram na mansão de Atena(já com os cavaleiros revividos)para brindar a saga passada e vencida.Atena havia preparado uma surpresa para os cavaleiros,ela havia trazido duas amigas(que pôr sinal muito bonitas).As amigas de Atena eram irmãs e a mais velha era anaira-chan que era muito bonita pôr ter seus cabelos longos e ondulados e seus olhos castanhos bem claros e seu sorriso bem maroto,e sua irmã miroma-chan que também era bonita pôr ter cabelos ondulados e loiros e seus olhos cor de mel.Os cavaleiros quando as viram ficaram hipnotizados pôr tanta beleza junta em apenas duas pessoas ,e como todos sabem o miro num perde a chance logo da uma cantada em Anaira e ela num perde o tempo(tendo um gênio muito forte)logo comenta:

-Pode sair fora seu galinha!eu to de olho em algo melhor...

E logo miro sai com o rabo entre as pernas e vai dar um cantada em miroma que logo diz:

-Oi gatin...vc num faz o meu tipo...foi malz...!

Os cavaleiros ouvindo isso caem na risada e zoam da cara de miro que faz uma promessa de que vai conquistar uma das duas(mesmo sabendo que isso seria muito dificil).As irmãs chan vão dormir no mesmo quarto que Atena para assim poderem botar a conversa em dia e comentar sobre quem eram os sortudos pôr qual elas se interessaram...mas mal sabiam elas que os cavaleiros estavam atras da porta de prontidão e ouvindo tudo o que elas diziam.Quando elas tocaram no assunto sobre o cavaleiro pôr qual elas se interessaram todos os cavaleiros de ouro brigavam para ouvir quem seria a pessoa que chamou mais atenção entre eles.Foi quando Anaira disse:

-Eu acho que os que mais me atraíram foram saga e shaka...

Foi quando Atena fez a mesma pergunta a miroma e ela disse:

-Os cavaleiros que mais me atraíram foram o camus e o miro...

Atena deu sorriso maroto e disse:

-Vocês são bem espertas...vocês escolheram os mais fortes e os mais bonitos...

De repente camus(que estava atras da porta)pisou sem querer no pé de saga e esse gritou:

-QUEM FOI O DISGRAÇADO QUE PISOU NO MEU PÉ!

Foi quando bateu um enorme silencio sobre a mansão de atena...e camus disse:

-fui eu saga...foi malz...mas agora a situação esta pior...!

saga:o que pode ter acontecido de pior agora?

De repente Atena e as irmãs chan saíram do quarto e se debateram com os cavaleiros de ouvido na porta.E logo gritaram:

-o que que vocês estavam fazendo atras da porta?voces ouviram alguma coisa de importante?

Miroma disse: falem logo!o que vocês ouviram?

Foi quando entre aqueles cavaleiros de ouro apareceu um muito cara de pau(miro)a ponto de dizer:

-A gente estava aqui para saber em qual de nois as bonitonas estavam afim...!

Foi quando os cavaleiros olharam para as irmãs chan e apenas a se viram com a cabeça baixa e rindo com o belo sorriso maroto que elas tinham.

miroma:como vocês são loucos...!o bom é que vocês me divertem muito com as trapalhadas de vocês.

anaira:nossa!como vocês são fofoqueiros hein...ouvindo conversa atras da porta...mas vocês são cômicos mesmo...!

E todos foram viram que já estava muito tarde para bater boca e resolveram ir dormir(pois já sabiam do que queriam).

De repente no meio da noite ouviu-se algo ou alguém entrando no quarto de Atena...

Bom essa fiction acaba pôr aqui pois eu já estarei fazendo a continuação dela para botar pra vocês lerem.flw?e valeu Camila pôr ter me ajudado a fazer a minha fiction.e deixem reviews please XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capítulo...

Ate que o ruído que se encontrara indo em direção ao quarto de Atena num era nada mais e nada a menos que o tarado do Miro...com a ajuda do Shaka...tinham entrado no quarto para verem as garotas que tanto ficaram hipnotizados...mais só que mal sabiam eles q Saga e Camus estavam já no quarto e dentro do armário...Atena e as irmãs chan acordaram assustadas com tanto falatório dentro de seu quarto...e quando viram os quatro discutindo e se xingando por causa delas começaram a rir e disseram...

-Gente...pelo amor de Deus...será que vocês podem ser menos cômicos!...

Um silêncio abateu sobre aquele quarto naquele exato momento...pois os cavaleiros ficaram rosados de vergonha...e Atena sendo uma peste começou a zoa-los de que estavam de quatro pelas irmãs chan...mais como cada um deles sabiam de qual deles cada uma das irmãs gostavam...num perderam tempo...Miro e Camus logo foram dar em cima de miroma-chan...enquanto Shaka e Saga brigavam e discutiam pela Anaira-chan...que já estava grogue de sono e já tava se estressando por demais...e logo berrou...

-Será que ninguém aqui percebeu que eu quero durmir!...Amanha vocês discutem com quem vão ficar...mais agora eu to querendo descansar será que da pra ser ?

Então todos decidiram que amanha concluiriam essa discussão amorosa...E naquele momento a mansão de Atena conseguira passar uma noite de sono sem tanto barraco...

No dia seguinte...

-Saga da pra você parar de dar em cima da Anaira?...

-Não seu brocha...por que eu sei que ela já é minha...entaum acoh melhor você tirar o olho...

Enquanto no outro lado da mansão...

-O seu retardado galinha...tira os olhos da Miroma por que ela merece uma pessoa que não a troque...

-Claro que eu não...estou apaixonado eu não a trocarei...

**Em algum lugar ou em algum canto...**

**Saga: Camus precisamos dar um fim no Shaka e no Miro.**

**Camus: SAGA! Vc ta louco?Num podemos fazer isso.**

**Saga: Calma, num iremos matá-los, podemos surrá-los até ficarem inconscientes a ponto de perderem a memória.**

**Camus: Saga, tenho uma idéia melhor.**

**Saga: Então diz logo, não me deixa nesse suspense.**

**Camus: Num da preciso acertar os detalhes primeiro.**

**Enquanto isso...Em outro lugar...**

**Miro: Shaka, devemos nos livrar do Camus e do Saga.**

**Shaka: Mas como?**

**Miro: Tenho uma idéia! E brilhante por sinal.**

**Shaka: Ai Miro, olha lá oq vc vai fazer hein...**

**Miro: mas antes, preciso falar com a Marin e a Shina.**

**Shaka: Mas oq vc planejará com elas?**

**Miro: ahuahahauhau...Em breve vc e todo Santuário saberão.**

**Shaka: por Buda Miro, olha lá oq vc vai fazer...**

**Miro: oq?Por bunda? Shaka nunca esperava isso de vc...**

**Shaka: seu ignorante é BUDA...Não sou tão tarado quanto vc Miro de escorpião!E alias, to com medo e receio q tudo acabará mal...Q Buda ajude e nos proteja de sua idéia escorpião...**

**Miro: calma, ninguém irá c arrepender...Auahuahaua...Todos acharão ingraçado.**


End file.
